Unum: Unite
by Aemilius95
Summary: Sirius and Remus decide to be proactive in their Godson's life, so going outside Dumbledore's orders, the remaining Marauders train him and his friends in order to prepare them for what's coming - War. This will contain slash and het.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Hi Harry!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, although if I there would did so many things that I would have changed from canon...

"_Be yourself; everyone else is already taken."_ - **Oscar Wilde**

* * *

It was quiet in the small neighborhood of Little Whinging, Surrey. Almost too quiet, thought Harry Potter, the unwilling house guest of the Dursely household of Number 4, Private Drive. The usual sounds that he would hear when he stayed up to do his homework or if he just couldn't sleep were missing such as the sounds of crickets chirping, the screeching bats or the occasional yowling from of one of Mrs. Figgs' cats. But tonight there was no such noise, even Hedwig was quiet (although she was quiet the majority of the time) and looking at his beloved feathered companion, he saw the she was wide awake and alert, obviously she had sensed something he hadn't. Trusting in his snowy owl, (and paranoid enough to believe her) he quietly shifted so that he made no sound as he rose from his single bed and grabbed his wand from his bedside table, moving as quietly as possible towards his bedroom door he crouched in front of it and he started to pick at the lock, enormously grateful that the Weasley Twins took the time to teach him how to, they had explained to him at the time that this kind of trick would help him out when he couldn't or wouldn't be able to use magic.

Now was such a time.

Hearing the faint click of his lock unlocking, Harry moved from his crouch to stand up as he eased the bedroom door open slowly as he stepped out onto the second floor landing, keeping his eyes and ears on alert as he moved towards the stairs trying to catch anything that might be classified as abnormal.

At that he stifled a snort, _'Pot calling the kettle black Potter.'_

Distracted as he was with his thoughts, he nearly missed the sound of something being bumped into, causing the sound of cursing to reach his ears.

"Shit! Stupid muggle thing!" hissed a male voice, the voice sounding scratchy and under-used, there was another thump and obviously the person had decided the 'muggle thing' needed to be taught a lesson.

_'They're wizards,'_ was the thought rushing through his head as he made his way down the stairs, avoiding the ones that would creak and give him away, _'and it sound like they're in the kitchen, but why are they here of all places?'_

"Would you please stop hopping around like a bloody flamingo? You decided to kick the fridge with your already sore foot and now you're just starting to look like an idiot..." there was a beat of silence before the second voice spoke up again, "and stop staring at me like that, it's your own fault you weren't watching where you were going Padfoot."

Harry froze on the bottom stair, he heart in his throat as he processed what the now two familiar sounding voices were saying.

"You've gotten so mean in your old age Remus, where are my kisses to make it feel better? I'm feeling so very unloved here."

_Sirius._

There was a snort, "You couldn't pay me enough to kiss that foot Sirius and you know I have better senses than most, I'd probably die from the stench alone."

_Professor Lupin._

Playful outrage coloured the responding tone, "Why Messer Moony, are you suggesting that I have stinky feet?"

"I'm afraid, Messer Padfoot, that you have misunderstood me. Your entire body stinks, not just your feet, but I am so sorry that you believed otherwise."

Harry felt like he was feet were glued to the floor, _'Why? Why are they here? I thought that Sirius got out of the country and Professor Lupin resigned so what..?'_

"Tsk tsk Moony, you...Harry!" exclaimed Sirius, who had opened the door that blocked the entryway between the kitchen/dining room and the hallway where the escaped convict had spotted the 14-year-old standing in the hallway, looking at the them with surprise, confusion and worry painted on his face.

"Ah, good evening Harry and how are you this evening?" Asked Remus, as if breaking into a muggle household and coming across one of its residents in the process was a normal everyday occurrence.

Harry stammered back a reply as he kept staring at the two men, "H-Hi Professor Lupin and I'm fine, how about you?"

"You can call me Remus Harry, I'm no longer your professor and as for my health, well...I could be better."

Harry nodded at the response, knowing that the Full Moon was about a week away. From what Hermione had told him about werewolves was that they got their moon-sickness a few days before the Full. Turning his attention from his ex-DADA professor, Harry gazed upon his Godfather taking in the fuller and healthier figure, he no longer looked like a walking skeleton, and instead he looked a little more like the man he saw laughing in his parent's wedding photo.

"Sirius, what are doing here?"

"What? Remus gets a 'hello, how are you?' and I get a 'what are you doing here?'" Sirius looked between his only living best friend and his godson, playing hurt feelings, "I feel so unloved by you two, what have I done to deserve this great injustice of coldness that has overtaken you? Have I offended you great ones by..." Sirius' great Monologue of Injustice that he had perfected while still a student of Hogwarts was interrupted by the giggling coming from his godson. But he kept smiling because Harry was smiling.

"Sorry Sirius, how are you?"

"I am of fine health young Prongslet," he started to say but when he caught the serious gaze of Remus, he calmed down a little and decided to get down to business, "but as for why Remus and I are here, well, we need to talk to you about something."

"About...what exactly?"

Before Sirius could answer Remus asked, "Harry, where are all of your school things? Like your trunk and such."

"Um, up in my room - the second bedroom on the right - and I haven't unpacked anything yet, so all my school things are still in there." Watching Remus walk up the stairs and towards his room, Harry became puzzled about the strange questions but waited for Sirius to explain why he was here but when he didn't, he started to question, "What's going on Sirius?"

"One moment pup."

Harry waited as asked, but he turned when he heard a thump and his jaw dropped at the sight of Prof-Remus carrying his school trunk, full of his textbooks and other things, with one hand and Hedwig in her cage in the other.

Seeing Harry's astonishment, Remus snickered, "Werewolf strength cub."

Nodding Harry snapped his gaze back at his Godfather, "Sirius, what's going on?"

But of instead of answering, Remus shifted his wrist to gaze down at his wristwatch and Sirius took out an old newspaper from his coat pocket. When he gestured for Harry to grab the paper, he did so becoming even more puzzled when Sirius didn't let go but instead Remus grabbed touched it as well and said, "3...2...1...now!"

The next thing he knew, the three of them felt a tugging in their gut and then the three wizards were gone, as if they were never there in the first place. The Dursleys didn't even stir in the entire 15 minutes that had just passed by.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: I hope people enjoy my latest story, it's my first time writing a Harry Potter fiction. So, please be easy on me?**

***author unleashes the puppy-dog-eyes of doom towards her readers***

**I'll love you guys forever if you do****...**

**'95 out.**

**P.S. I like reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Answers to my Reviewers****:**

_**To Guest Reviewer**_**: Yes, the two are going to be mates and don't worry, Harry will find out about them...eventually.**

_**To Phantomgirl338**_**: Thank you so much for your review, I'll be trying to update every week but I am a university student so my school work will be a priority.**

_**Lupinesence**_**: Thank you, here are your explanations. I hope you enjoy your read.**

_**DinoDina**_**: I'm so glad you found my story interesting, and here's hoping you'll continue reading the story.**

_**Man of Constant Sorrow**_**: Wow, thank-you so much for the review and I'm really happy that you find so much potential with my story, so I really hope that it lives up to your expectations. But it's not a Harry/Hermione paring, I prefer those two being more like a family to each other rather than a couple, sorry.**

_**Nebelwand**_**: I'm so glad you loved it, I'll be trying to update every Friday but as I'm a Uni student, I might not be able to. So, in the meantime, enjoy the latest chapter.**

**I want to thank all my readers that reviewed, followed and/or favourited my story. For all those people that liked my story, it made me feel so loved. So really, I ****thank you, thank you, and thank you once again.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, although if I there would did so many things that I would have changed from canon...

"_Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter doesn't mind." - _**Bernard M. Baruch**

_**Last time on Unum: Unite**_

_But of instead of answering, Remus shifted his wrist to gaze down at his wristwatch and Sirius took out an old newspaper from his coat pocket. When he gestured for Harry to grab the paper, he did so, becoming even more puzzled when Sirius didn't let go but instead Remus grabbed touched it as well and said, "3...2...1...now!"_

_The next thing he knew, the three of them felt a tugging in their gut and then the three wizards were gone, as if they were never there in the first place. The Dursleys didn't even stir in the entire 15 minutes that had just passed by._

* * *

As the swirling sensation and the tugging in his navel stopped, Harry peered up from his spot on the floor to the calm faces of Remus and Sirius.

"The dizziness and nausea has passed then?" Asked Remus, concerned.

Nodding, Harry spoke (once he was sure that he wasn't going to throw up in the process), "What was that?"

"We used a Portkey." Said Sirius, who was currently leaning up against one of the walls of the room.

"A Portkey?" questioned Harry.

Remus explained, "A Portkey is an object that is enchanted to bring someone who is touching it to a specific and pre-determined destination."

"So why does it look like a year old newspaper?"

The reply, "A portkey needs to look like an ordinary, everyday object so that it doesn't draw the attention of a muggle and they pick it up by accident."

"Has that ever happened?" Harry asked, intrigued.

Sirius shrugged unconcernedly and answered his godson, "A couple of times, but nothing the ministry couldn't fix."

Silence greeted that statement before Harry spoke up once again, "So, can you now explain what's going on...and where we are?" He added, just taking in the dark décor of the room they were in.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other at Harry's sentence, a million things passing between them without either of them speaking a word. Sirius was the first to look away and he gestured for the two of them to follow him. Opening the door to the room, Sirius started walking down a dim hallway as he turned right towards some stairs. Following, Harry was starting to become a little frustrated that the two older wizards kept ignoring his question, he opened his mouth to ask once again (or maybe to yell) but he didn't get the chance to when Sirius stopped his ascent of two flights of stairs, turned a sharp left and opened another door. Sirius twisted back towards Harry and Remus to look at the two as he gestured for them to enter the new room.

Ignoring the gesture, Harry narrowed his eyes and started to speak, "Sirius..."

Knowing the tone for what it was, Lily used to sound eerily similar when she got annoyed and wanted answers, Sirius relented, "I'll answer your questions pup but just not in the hallway, ok?"

Nodding at this answer, Harry finally did as asked and he went towards the door Sirius was holding open, but as he stepped through the doorway he felt something pass through his body and at the sensation Harry felt a little faint with his head starting to pound painfully. He sensed someone grabbing a hold of him and he felt rather than saw that same someone pull him inside the room and sit him down on one of the black leather couches. Leaning back in to the couch, Harry rubbed his forehead and after a few minutes he felt his sudden headache fade, looking towards the two men he considered to be his family (he was also annoyed that he kept feeling faint around the two) and seeing the serious expressions - a strange combination of anger, pain and love - and it all being directed towards him was starting to make him worry a little.

"What..?" That one word seemed to communicate all of Harry's confusion and the abundance of questions that were building up inside him.

Sirius sighed and he seemed to age several decades before him and he now looked like the tortured man he had first seen, the one that had experienced and survived 12 years of hell at Azkaban, "Harry...we're going to explain some things that could be difficult for you to hear."

Harry gazed at his Godfather but didn't speak and instead just waited for Sirius to continue. Both Remus and Sirius sat down in the love-seat in front of him before Sirius continued to speak, "Okay, first I'll explain where we are. This is 12 Grimmauld Place, the Ancestral home of the Blacks AKA my childhood house...I'll give you the tour later."

But Harry was only half listening to the rest of the sentence as he looked around with new interest, "So this is where you grew up?"

"Yep, although I never thought I'd be back here after I left."

"You mean when you ran away." Remus stated, looking at his lov-friend. '_Get that thought out of your head right now Remus Lupin._'

"Meh, details."

Harry stopped his study of the place to look back at his godfather, "You ran away? Why? Where did you go?" He then blushed at his rapid fire questions.

Chuckling at his adorable godson, Sirius shrugged and answered somberly, "My family consisted of those type of people that adored the pure-blood mania, they also worshiped Voldemort and his views. My mother thought he was doing the right thing for the Wizarding world, with his purifying it by getting rid of all the muggle-borns and getting the purebloods back in charge, but it was when I turned 16 that my family finally ended up going too far so I decided to pack up my things and leave. I eventually ended up at the Potters."

"My dad took you in?"

"Yeah he did, didn't even ask what had happened in order for me to run away, he just patched me up, gave me some food and that was that to him, I was then un-officially adopted into the Potter Household." There was silence after that statement before Sirius coughed and continued, "Sorry, we got off topic. Harry...when you passed through the doorway you felt light headed? A Headache? Tingling sensations?"

"Um, yes to all." Said Harry, but seeing their expressions caused him to continue, "But it wasn't that bad, a light headache at most...Wait, you know why I felt all that don't you."

Remus nodded somberly but it was Sirius that explained, "Harry, this room that we're in was my Father's study and being the paranoid man that he was, he outfitted this room to have all kinds of powerful spells and wards...like revealing charms for example."

"Revealing charms? What for?"

"To expose anything from listening charms, tracing and tracking spells and even loyalty charms to appearance changing potions. The list could go on and on..."

Harry stared at his Godfather in surprise, "You mean there are really potions and spells that can do all those things?"

As Sirius and Remus nodded, it was then that a thought came to him, "Wait! Does that mean that all those type of spells and potions were on me?!"

"No pup," Said Sirius sounding relieved, "From what I could tell you only had a tracking spell placed on you and a small block on your magic."

"From who?"

"The tracking spell was placed on you by Dumbledore and the block was placed on you by your parents."

"Mum and Dad? Why and what for? And why would Dumbledore need to place a tracking spell on me?"

"I couldn't guess why Dumbledore would place a tracking on you but will explain about him later, but that block that was put on your magic was only meant to do so for a couple of years." Remus replied, looking at the boy he considered to be his cub in everything but blood, "Your magic was too strong for you while you were a baby, so James and Lily went to St. Mungo's and got a Medi-witch that specialized with newborns that had an above average magical core. The Medi-witch would then place a small amount of your magic under a block and then you would be brought back to un-block your magic when your body could handle the excess magic."

Understanding what was being said to him Harry asked, "So how do we get rid of this block?"

Sirius grinned like the Marauder he was, "It time to visit St. Mungos."

Harry looked to his godfather and almost whined, "Do we have to?"

Sirius continued to grin manically whereas Remus sighed in exasperation, "Yes you do." Harry turned to Remus as he continued speaking, "Harry, for one, you need that block removed and St. Mungos is the only one that we trust to do that properly and for another, we want you to have a full medical check-up as well."

Harry blinked at the man he considered to be his second Godfather, "But I'm fine, I'm not ill or anything like that."

"Cub, that's not why we want you to get one..."

"Well why then?" Interrupted Harry, impatiently wanting an answer.

Remus gave Harry one of his 'teacher' looks, the ones that makes you feel like you're a misbehaving child that's being reprimanded, it was when his cub looked properly ashamed of interrupting him that he continued, "We want you to get a check-up Harry because we have a feeling that you aren't exactly treated properly at the Dursleys, am I right?"

Harry looked at them with such a wide eyed deer in the headlight expression that it broke their hearts, "W-why would you say that?"

"Pup..." Harry snapped his gaze towards Sirius but when he saw the almost _devastated_ expression on his Godfather's face, his own softened. "I just told you that I ran away from my own family when I was 16, can you think of any specific reasons why I would do that?"

Considering the topic that they we just discussing, didn't take long for him to put the pieces together, "You mean your family..."

Sirius nodded jerkily, "Mine was probably more physical than yours pup."

Anger rose up in Harry at the thought of someone hurting his Godfather, "They hit you."

Sirius snorted in contempt, "My parents didn't actually _hit_ me, it would have been too muggle for my mother, they just used curses and hexes instead."

"I want to _kill_ your family." Was growled out, it was all he could say past the pure unadulterated fury and hate at Sirius' family that was rising in his chest.

Sirius' love of his Godson enlarged at the sight of fury that he was displaying was on his behalf, "Thank you Harry."

Harry's anger diminished at that and he grew a little awkward at the sight of pure familial love on his Godfather's face. "Okay, so I get that Sirius would recognize the signs but Remus how would you know? Did Sirius tell you?" He turned to the werewolf, a little puzzled.

Remus chuckled, "Who do you think patched the mutt up after school started up each year?"

"Oi!"

Harry blinked, surprised, "You did..?"

A nod was his answer, "James too."

"My Dad?"

"Yeah, by the time fourth year had ended all three of us could perform various healing spells easily." Seeing the confusion on his cub's face, Remus explained further, "I learned because of Sirius whereas James and Sirius learned in order to heal my injuries after the full moon. But then with Peter...he couldn't really perform any healing spells because it was too much of a complicated magic for him."

Deciding to ignore the part about Wormtail and Sirius' growl at the name of the traitor, Harry instead asked, "Okay, so was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"That was only part of it Cub."

"Well, what else is there then?" Asked the Boy-Who-Lived, his brow furrowed, signaling his confusion.

"Well, there is Dumbledore's involvement in your life and then we'll need to go to Diagon Alley where we also need to go to Gringotts and have a look at your vaults."

Harry blinked as he took in the last part of that sentence, "Wait, vaults? I only have the one - my trust vault."

Sirius and Remus looked at their cub in puzzlement, deciding to discuss the Dumbledore issue last, "What are you talking about Harry? You _do _know that you have more than one vault. Several, in fact." Sirius said deciding to be the one that answered his pup's clear question within the statement.

Imitating a fish with his mouth opening and closing without him saying a word, Harry stared unblinkingly at his family as he finally found something to say, "What...are you...talking about..?"

It was Sirius' turn to imitate a fish, "You really don't know."

A shaken head was his response.

"But-but, you-you really don't know _anything_ about it?"

The somewhat similar sentence caught his attention because it reminded him of the time Hagrid had come and told him he was a wizard. Smiling slightly at the thought, Harry shrugged and said, "Sorry."

Sirius sighed as Remus answered him, "It's not your fault cub, so don't apologize." but as he was speaking it occurred to the werewolf, "Wait a minute, so who introduced you to the Wizarding world then?"

"Hagrid did."

Remus gaped at his cub, stunned, "H-Hagrid?! The Game Keeper of Hogwarts, a man that probably hasn't been to the Muggle world in decades and he was the one that was sent to introduce you to the Wizarding World?!"

Seeing that Remus was a little upset about this little tidbit information and clearly wanted an answer, Harry timidly nodded but still went to defend his half-giant friend, "Nothing bad happened, really, he helped me get all my stuff for school, he also got me Hedwig as my first real birthday present and he even gave Dudley a pigs tail, so..." he trailed off, seeing the expressions on Remus and Sirius' faces.

Remus chuckled, sad but amused despite himself, "Harry, nor Sirius or I are really that upset about Hagrid being the one to introduce you but really, we can think of several different people that would've been a better choice to introduce you to our world instead."

"Like..?"

"McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, heck even Snape would have been a more realistic choice than Hagrid."

Harry's jaw dropped, "Snape! B-but he hates me!" he looked to Sirius for support here but instead of the anger he expected at the mention of his Potions teacher, his Godfather looked just resigned to what Remus was saying.

Seeing Harry look to him for support, Sirius just shrugged and grimaced as he said, "Look pup, I'll hate the git till the day I die but even I will admit that he probably would've been a better choice than Hagrid."

Disgruntled, Harry crossed his arms and scowled (although it looked more like a pout on the boy), "Fine, I don't like it but I will admit he would have been an alright choice but tell him I said that and I'll prank you so bad that I'll be the Twins new hero."

Chuckling at the adorable sight in front of them the two men promised not to tell the bat-like man as Sirius, who was a little confused over the twin reference, asked what it meant so Harry ended up explaining how he got in possession of the Marauder's Map, who the Weasley Twins were and their hero worship of the Marauders. At the end of his storytelling, Harry got a thoughtful look in his eye and said, "Although, once the Twins find out that I'm the son of Prongs, godson to Padfoot and honorary nephew to Moony they'll probably get on their knees and worship me anyway because of my relations."

Outright laughing at the imagery that Harry was giving them, Sirius decided to get back onto the original point of the conversation before they got sidetracked even more, "So, this means the Gringotts will the first stop on our List."

Seeing the new point of the conversation, Harry settled down a little as he got over his giggles at the image of the Twins bowing before him but he ended up shooting right up from his relaxing position on the couch at Sirius' sentence, "Wait, you guys have actually have a _list_?! What are we going to do exactly?"

As if asked, Sirius whipped a notebook out of absolutely nowhere and started to read from it, "First is Gringotts - we'll have a look at your vaults and then at your parent's Will, second so far will be Ollivanders - you'll need a second wand and you'll also need to get outfitted with a wand holster, third will be Madam Malkins - you'll need some fancy robes, fourth will be Wiseacres's Wizarding Equipment - a new trunk and anything else you'll need will be in order, fifth we'll be visiting St. Mungos for your check up and finally we will be going into the muggle world to get you some normal clothes...that will fit, both casual and formal and of course anything else that will strike our fancy."

Harry stared at his Godfather in bemusement, disbelief, horror and finally resignation as he was read 'The List', it finally starting to sink into the boy that he had no say whatsoever in the matter. All he was able to say was, "Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

A groan was his answer.

"Okay, one last bit to discuss Harry."

The soon to be 14-year old boy looked at Remus, getting concerned quickly at the look of pain on his second Godfather's face, Harry's voice was wary as he asked, "Which is..?"

"Dumbledore."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_******A/N: Yes , yes **I know, I'm evil. but *author shrugs* you'll have to deal with it won't you. __**The author then see's the incoming mob and **__**starts to run away**_.

_********__**"I"M SORRY! DON"T KILL ME!"**_

**_Harry then pops out of no where_: 'So...This is chapter 2 of Unum: Unite. I hope the readers enjoyed the chapter and what the author has done so far.' _He whips out a message that author_ _had_ _left before running for her life_ - ****'So please, favorite, follow and/or review my story if you really like it. ****Hugs and kisses, ****'95 out.'**

**_Harry waves to the readers_: 'BYE, we'll see you next Friday.'  
**

**"_HELP ME!"_**

**_He looks to the running author and sweat-drops_: 'If she survives that is...'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, although if I there would did so many things that I would have changed from canon...

"_No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."_ - **Eleanor Roosevelt**

_**Last time on Unum: Unite**_

_"Okay, one last bit to discuss Harry."_

_The soon to be 14-year old boy looked at Remus, getting concerned quickly at the look of pain on his face and Harry's his voice was wary as he asked, "Which is..?"_

_"Dumbledore."_

* * *

Harry looked at his second Godfather, surprised at the short tone and pained expression, "What about Dumbledore?"

Remus went to say something but when nothing came out Sirius took over, "We don't trust him with you Harry."

"What?"

Seeing the absolute confusion on his godsons' face, Sirius clarified himself, "Here are three reasons pup: Number one - Remus found out that Dumbledore was the one that left you with Dursleys when he _knew_ that Lily had specifically said that you were never to end up there, he also apparently has objects that tell him your state of health within the house. So answer me this, why does he let you stay there if he _knows_ that it is not a good home for you?"

Harry was silent; he had no answer for his godfather.

Finally finding his voice Remus picked up where Sirius left off, "Number two - Let's look at your three years of Hogwarts: In your First year, you and two other 11 year old children were easily able to get through an obstacle course that was _designed_ by the teachers of Hogwarts to stop a Dark wizard without any real trouble, now can you think of any reason why would that be? Then in Second year, you get stalked by a dangerous but well meaning House-elf that causes you physical harm and yet nothing gets done on that front, another being that the fact that the entire school is being threatened by petrifaction but Dumbledore doesn't close the school down or at least search the school for the threat. In addition to that, once again, three 12-year-old students could somehow figure out where the Chamber of Secrets was located after it had been hidden away for almost 50 years and once you figured that out, you try to tell a teacher who turned out to be a fraud but you and Ron still go down into the Chamber to confront a 1000-year old basilisk anyway and by some miracle you survive the encounter. Finally, in your Third year - Dumbledore lets _Dementors_ around a school filled with _children_ without too big of a fuss but besides the posted Dementors he has no real precautions against a supposed mass-murderer that's out to get you. He also lets a 13-year-old girl to be allowed to use a time-turner for a year for _school-related subjects_ and that object is also miraculously needed to save Padfoot from being Kissed. When instead, he could have simply used his wide range of influence to make sure that Sirius got a trial which he could've done when Siri was chucked into that hell hole in the first place considering he was and still is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and apparently he couldn't make sure that Sirius wouldn't get chucked back into Azkaban or to even to stop Sirius from being Kissed on sight! Now that covers all three years, don't you think? So think about it, what has Dumbledore done to ensure you or any other students are safe at that school? Why is it that the moment you arrive at that school weird things start to happen?"

Harry's mouth was now open in shock as he processed Remus' increasingly anger filled and sarcastic riddled speech, speechless and with no answer for the riled up werewolf.

Sirius spoke up in the deathly quiet room, "That was number three by the way - He could have gotten me a trial when I was chucked into Azkaban 12 years ago but didn't. The man never even came to see me about my supposed betrayal of the Potters at all in all my years there. Convenient really, when the men that would've protested at your placement at the Dursleys, were either in prison or not allowed around children unsupervised."

Harry was stunned at all these facts that were being laid out in such a simple way that things that he could never figure out or connect to anything were now adding up and clicking into place like little puzzle pieces in his mind. Dumbledore had drawn him, gained his confidence and praised him for laying his life on the line time and again. He had also started to cultivate Harry's determination to finish off Voldemort as any cost, even himself, until Harry wouldn't balk when the time came to confront the evil Lord again. Headmaster Dumbledore did all of this, made him put his life on the line and yet the Headmaster never took the time to explain any of this to him?!

"Why that-that bloody meddling, manipulating, chess master OF AN OLD MAN!" Shouted Harry as his anger bubbled over about what Dumbledore had done to him. As he panted heavily from his short anger burst, he became aware of soothing voices that enabled him to calm down as soon as he focused on them.

Looking towards the voices, he realized that they were Sirius and Remus', "Um, thank you."

The would-be awkward silence that would have followed that statement was stopped by Sirius as he started to laugh. Looking at his Godfather like he had finally gone insane, Harry gazed towards Remus for answers but he was looking at the laughing Sirius with a completive expression on his face, "Padfoot."

But he didn't hear Remus speak as he continued to laugh like a hyena, not pausing for a breath. Remus tried again, "Sirius!"

There was still no response, so Remus pulled out the big guns, "Sirius Orion Black."

The laughing stopped immediately as the dog animagus looked to the love of his life (who had probably moved on) and looking contrite as he said, "Yes Moony?"

Seeing the puppy-eyed look on his old lover's face, Remus caved, "Could you care to explain yourself Padfoot?"

Knowing that the usage of his nickname meant he wasn't in too much trouble, Sirius explained the similarities that he saw between Lily's temper and Harry's own. Warming at the comparison to his mother, Harry watched his two father figures interact closely. An idea had come to him as he watched Remus effectively and expertly get Sirius to do something and seeing Sirius' response gave the idea more a backing. '_It would make some kind of sense..._' But he didn't say anything on the matter and instead he would wait to gather more evidence before asking if it was true.

And it was with that thought that Sirius and Remus finished their conversation and decided to call it a night. Bringing them to probably the only clean room in the house that was just down the hall from the study, the three males collapsed on the beds there and quickly followed each other into dream land. The next day, after a good night of rest and some take away breakfast, Remus and Sirius told their godson that it was time to go down to Diagon alley in order to complete 'The List'.

10 minutes later and currently scowling as he stomped down the street, heading for the Leaky Cauldron with Remus on his right and Sirius in his animagus form following right behind them, trotting along happily. Harry had tried just about everything in order to get out of the trip they were currently making but since he had failed in his task of wiggling out of it he was now in full sulking mode.

Grinning at the sight his cub made, Remus walked a little faster in order to get parallel to the pouting boy and then started to joke, "So you really hate our company that much Harry?"

Slowing down in his stride so he could walk and talk at the same time, Harry looked to Remus a little confused, "What?"

"You look like you're trying to out walk Padfoot and me."

Harry glanced at him and then at said dog for a few seconds before his cheeks coloured red in embarrassment, "Sorry, didn't mean to." he muttered, looking down to the sidewalk to hide his red face.

He heard a chuckle, causing him to look up and see the soft smile that graced Remus' face, "I was only joking cub," Remus reached out to ruffle at Harry's hair before he continued, "But really, I know you love to spend time us so what is it about shopping that you hate so much?"

Harry didn't look at the werewolf as thoughts and memories of the Dursleys flashed through his head, specifically ones where they hadn't any other choice but to bring him along on one of their shopping trips. He remembered those trips with distaste, he'd watch as Aunt Petunia showered Dudley with so many toys and the many other things that the large boy had demanded but it was once Dudley was satisfied that Aunt Petunia would look at him with such dislike on her long face and although she didn't say it, Harry could see the hateful words that were going through her mind, words that she'd always say unless they were in public. Uncle Vernon was probably the worst of the two, the beefy man would boast about his son, looking so bloody proud of Dudley even as said boy would only complain and whine.

It was that pure want to be part of a family that would love him like the Dursleys loved Dudley. But it was the moments when the three of them had got together and projected such a loving family image to him was what he hated about the Dursleys the most. That they could be a family but he was the outsider, not fit for his own family or to be loved like a _normal_ person.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt someone put their finger under his chin and lifted it until he and Remus were eye to eye. Meeting that hazel gaze, with such love and care in it and it being directed just towards him was too much for the teenager. As if his mind was being read, Remus opened up his arms and brought Harry against his chest, holding him tightly as the boy's body shook. Feeling something brush up against his leg had Harry looking downwards, his wet cheek still pressed up against Moony's chest as he met the concerned and loving silver/grey eyes of Padfoot. Feeling a smile form on his face against his will, Harry shifted so that one of his hands could get out of the hug and drop to Padfoot's head in order to scratch at it.

Minutes passed before he was let out the comforting embrace, Harry looked up at Remus who still had a hand on his arm but dropped his eyes when he lost his nerve and muttered his thank-you to the ground. Looking around in order to distract his thoughts and himself was when he noticed that at some point Remus must have pulled them into an alleyway that couldn't be seen from the main street, he was now extremely grateful that he hadn't just broken down in the middle of a public place. Harry felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and another card through his hair in a soothing manner, "You alright pup? What was all that about?"

Now knowing that it was his Godfather, Harry leaned into the loving touch like a purring cat and answered the man in a short manner, "I'm fine."

Hearing a sigh, Harry opened his eyes (not knowing when he closed them) and looked into Remus' concerned ones, "Harry, you're not fine." Holding up his free hand to stop the objections he knew would come, the werewolf continued, "But if you don't want to tell us what just happened, all you need to do is say so and we won't pressure you to tell us."

Once again grateful to the man, Harry nodded his understanding but before Remus could step away he added, "I-I will tell you Moony, both of you, but just..."

Feeling warmth in his chest at the use of his nickname, knowing that it meant that Harry considered him to be family so he replied kindly, "Just not now, I understand Cub."

Smiling shyly at Remus, Harry nodded but the tender moment was broken when they heard a happy bark and felt a body crash into the both of them, knocking them onto the ground. Remus groaned at the impact with the hard ground but he had to smile anyway when he sat up and caught sight of Padfoot's front paws on top of Harry's chest, the boy giggling like mad as Padfoot licked his face.

"Stop it Padfoot!" Said a still laughing Harry, trying to fend off the over-grown puppy and succeeding eventually as he wrapped his arms around the large black dog and sat up, "Okay, I love you too you silly mutt, now get off me please."

Complying with his pup's request, Padfoot barked once again, immensely pleased that he had wiped the sad look away to be replaced with that happy grin. Harry was still wearing that same large smile as the three of them neared the Leaky Cauldron. They moved quickly however once they had entered and made sure that no one caught sight of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. They were lucky enough that they were able to get through the doorway to Diagon Alley without a mob of people descending upon them like locusts.

Breathing a sigh of relief at that, Harry followed his godfathers as they walked down the main street of Diagon Alley and soon enough they reached Gringotts. Passing the goblins that guarded the bank's bronze doors the trio entered and found themselves in a vast marble entrance hall with hundreds of goblins sitting at the long counters, serving the odd witch or wizard currently in the bank.

Going to the closest free goblin, identified as being Bloodclaw by his name plate, Remus waited until the goblin had turned his attention to them before he asked, "Excuse me, we would like to talk to the goblin that's in charge of the Potter accounts, could you direct us to him please?"

Unblinkingly, the goblin replied, "Ragnarok is the account manager for the Potter Family. He's right this way." Getting out from behind his desk, Bloodclaw gestured to the two wizards and the one dog as he walked towards one of the counters situated further away from the bank's entrance. The goblin they were introduced to being Ragnarok looked at them with a penetrating gaze as they explained that they were here to look over the Potter accounts, all to be done in a private and secure chamber.

Allowing them to use one, Ragnarok shuffled the wizards and dog into the chamber after getting Bloodclaw to get all the papers and other things required for the meeting. Once done, Ragnarok turned back around once getting what he asked for and then once he had sealed the door with security spells, the goblin showed no surprise at seeing three wizards instead of the two he had just led in.

"Gentlemen, what is so important that you requested a secure chamber?" asked Ragnarok, who was interested and definitely curious as he sat down at his desk in the private chamber.

Sitting down in the seats that were situated at front of the desk, the trio of wizards had decided before hand that Sirius would be the spokesperson at Gringotts so he was the one who answered the goblin, "Ragnarok, there are several sensitive matters we need to address today. The first being that Harry Potter will need to look over his account statements, examine the will his parents had left and an Inheritance test paper. The second thing to address is that we'll need to examine the Potter Family and Trust Vaults and we'll need the Family ring and the Black heir ring. Thirdly, we wish for an accomplished Curse-breaker to look over Harry's scar."

"Very well, first let's look at Mr. Potter's accounts; does he have any of his previous bank statements and his key?" Ragnarok looked right at Harry as he talked.

A confused Harry Potter looked right back at the goblin as he said, "What statements? I've never received any such statements of my accounts in Gringotts. I do have my key with me however sir."

Shock was clearly the emotion Ragnarok was showing as he stated, "We send statements out every month on the amount of money accumulated in your accounts and the status of your stocks."

Shaking his to reaffirm his answer, Harry said, "I've never gotten any such statements."

Ragnarok grumbled as he searched through the papers on his desk, asking Harry what his address was and when that didn't coincide with what was on his papers Ragnarok asked several other questions regarding Harry's accounts. Seeing several inconsistencies after getting his answers, Ragnarok went about getting things right. "Your current address?"

"Num-"

"Griffin's Roost." Sirius interrupted his godson, knowing that he would say his relative's house. Turning to look at his Godfather, Harry raised his head and lifted an eyebrow in an obvious question but got a gesture saying that they would talk about it later. Knowing that his Godfather would tell him when he asked, Harry went back to answering the Ragnarok's questions. About 15 minutes later, with all the paperwork taken care of Ragnarok moved onto the Potter's Will.

Getting out a medium sized wooden box that had come with the papers, Ragnarok took out two pieces of rolled up parchment and passed it over to Harry who took it with shaking hands.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: *author pants heavily as she looks around warily* Well this is Chapter 3 of Unum: Unite and hopefully it's good enough that you won't come after me...**

**Anyway, I'm going to apologize for the contents of the next chapter now since I have a feeling that that mob from Chapter 2 will come after me once again since I decided to have a somewhat proper Will set out for the coming Chapter 4 and it contains some headache inducing legal mumbo jumbo so please try to bear with it and I hope I don't lose any readers over it...So, please review, follow and/or favorite my story I feel so very loved when you do so.**

**Hoping to see you again and I give you lots of hugs and kisses, **

**'95 is out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Answers to my Reviewers****:**

_**Lupinesence**_: Thank you, you'll find out in this chapter and in the next one.

_**YinYangProphecy**_: It was the same for me, I read a couple of those 'Conspiracy' fictions and suddenly some inconsistencies from the HP stories started to pop up and make sense...I digress, enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, although if I there would did so many things that I would have changed from canon...

"_Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever._" - **Mahatma Gandhi**

_**Last time on Unum: Unite**_

_About 15 minutes later, with all the paperwork taken care of, Ragnarok moved onto the Potter's Will._

_Getting out a medium sized wooden box that had come with the papers, Ragnarok took out two pieces of rolled up parchment and passed it over to Harry who took it with shaking hands._

* * *

Breaking the seal on the parchment, Harry started to read:

_**Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans**_

_ I, James Charlus Potter and I, Lily Potter nee Evans, of Godrics Hollow Cottage, Church Lane, West Country, England, declare this to be our Last Will and Testament._

**ARTICLE I**

**Preliminary Declarations**

_ We revoke all prior wills and codicils previously made by us._

_ We have one living child, named Harrison James Potter. All references in this Will to our "child" include the above child, and any child or children hereafter born to or adopted by us._

**ARTICLE II**

**Specific Bequests and Devises**

_ We give our entire interest in the real property which was our residence at the time of our death, together with any insurance on such real property, but subject to any encumbrances on said real property, to our son, Harrison James Potter. If said devisee fails to survive us, then this gift shall lapse and become part of the residue of our estate._

_ We give our entire interest in any personal broomstick(s), household goods, furnishings, tools, jewelry, clothing and tangible articles of a personal nature not otherwise disposed of in this Will by specific bequest, to our child, Harrison James Potter. If said devisee fails to survive us, then this gift shall lapse and become part of the residue of our estate._

_ We give and bequest all of our interest in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as follows:_

_ We give and bequest __Potter Manor, the summer cottage in Godric's Hollow, a flat in New York, a beach house in Australia and any heirlooms to our son, Harrison James Potter._

_ We give and bequest __Padfoot's Doghouse in London to our brother in all but blood, Sirius Orion Black._

_ We give and bequest __Moony's Den in London to our brother in all but blood, Remus John Lupin._

_We give and bequest the __Rat's Hovel in Wales to our brother in all but blood, Peter Pettigrew. However, in the event that Peter Pettigrew does anything adverse to either ourselves or our child he will forfeit his bequest and it will go into the residue of our Estate._

**ARTICLE III**

**Distribution of Residue of the Estate**

_ We give, devise and bequeath all of the residue and remainder of our Estate, after payment of all our just debts, expenses, taxes, administration costs and individual devises and bequests, if any, one half to our son, Harrison James Potter and one half to our brothers in all but blood, equally._

_ If any such named beneficiary or member of a class of beneficiaries fails to survive us by thirty days, declines the gift, does anything adverse to us or our child and/or is no longer in existence (collectively "pre-deceased"), we direct that said pre-deceased beneficiary's share pass equally to our child(ren) named in this Will, and if any such child(ren) has pre-deceased us, his or her share shall pass to his or her surviving child(ren)._

_ If there exist no such surviving beneficiary or contingent beneficiaries as named above at the time of our death, then our Estate shall pass to our heirs in accordance with the laws of intestate succession in the City of London on the date of our death._

**ARTICLE IV**

**Executor and Administrative Powers**

_ We nominate our brother in all but blood, Sirius Orion Black to serve as Executor of our Estate. If our brother in all but blood, Sirius Orion Black fails or is unable for any reason to serve as Executor of our Estate, we nominate our brother in all but blood, Remus John Lupin as the alternate or successor Executor of our Estate._

_ Bond shall not be required of any Executor nominated above by us. References in this Will to our Executor include any personal representative of our estate._

_ In addition to any powers and elective rights conferred by statute of legislation or by other provisions of this Will, we grant my Executor the authority to administer our Estate under any procedure for informal or unsupervised administration under the laws of the City of London or any other available procedure for avoidance of administration or reduction of its burdens, EXCEPT that the Executor shall first obtain court authority to sell, lease, encumber, trade, or otherwise dispose of real property of the Estate._

_ In addition, to the extent applicable to our estate and to the role of executor, and as an example and not as a limitation, we grant to our Executor with respect to our estate all of the following powers: to sell any personal property, including securities; to purchase, maintain and liquidate investments; to open, change or close bank and deposit accounts; to borrow funds; to maintain, continue, sell or purchase a business; to maintain or defend lawsuits; to employ accountants, attorneys and other professionals; to represent the Estate before all taxing authorities and to pay taxes when due; to acquire and maintain insurance policies on the lives of beneficiaries, and to pay the premiums thereof; to account for estate assets; to make divisions, allocations or distributions in cash or kind amongst beneficiaries, without taking into account the tax basis of assets; and to maintain such other acts as are deemed in the discretion of the Executor to be in the best interests of the estate._

**ARTICLE V**

**Guardianship Provisions**

_ If, at our death, we have any child or children under the age of 17 and such child or children does not have a living parent, We nominate our brother in all but blood and Godfather, Sirius Orion Black to serve as the legal guardian or guardians of such child or children. If this person is for any reason unable or unwilling to serve as guardian, then we nominate Godmother, Alice Longbottom nee Robert to serve as the legal guardian or guardians of such child or children. If any legal guardian of our child or children should be appointed, we nominate the individual identified above for appointment as guardian and request the court to appoint the nominee, grant the guardian custody of the child or children, permit the guardian all statutory and discretionary powers permitted under the laws of London, including but not limited to changing the residence and domicile of the children to the state where the guardian may then reside, and appoint such individual as guardian of the estate of such child or children._

_UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS SUCH CHLD OR CHILDREN TO BE PLACED UNDER PETUNIA DURSLEY NEE EVANS CARE._

**ARTICLE VI**

**Testamentary Trust for Minor (Children)**

_If any beneficiary taking under this Will is under the age of 17 at the time of our death, and if in the Executor's reasonable opinion holding any assets gifted to such beneficiary in trust will be of benefit to the minor and of the estate, we give said Executor full and absolute authority and discretion to direct that any, part of or all said assets bequeathed, transferred or gifted to such minor beneficiary be held in trust until such beneficiary reaches the age of 17. In the event the Executor elects that such assets are to be held in the trust for benefit of such beneficiary, we here by nominate our brother in all but blood, Sirius Orion Black to serve as the trustee of such Testamentary Trust. if this person is for any reason unable or unwilling to serve as trustee, then we nominate our brother in all but blood, Remus John Lupin as the trustee of such Testamentary Trust._

_On this 23rd day of March, 1981, in the Village of Godric's Hollow, Country of West Country, City of London, we hereby sign this document and declare it to be our last Will._

_**James C. Potter Lily Potter**_

_This instrument, consisting of 7 pages, including the witnessed signature page, was signed on this date by James C. Potter and Lily Potter, and in our presence he or she declared this instrument to be his and her last Will. At his and her request and in his and her presence and in the presence of each other, we herewith subscribe our names as witness hereto. Each of us observed the signing of this Will by James C. Potter and Lily Potter and by each other subscribing witness and affirm that each signature is the true signature of the person whose name was signed._

_**First Witness:**_

_**Ragnarok Crimsonend**_

_**Head Goblin of the Potter Accounts**_

_**Second Witness:**_

_**Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

* * *

Managing to get through all the legal babble and the monetary total of his accounts, Harry lent back in his seat and gave his parents Will to his two Godfathers when he finished and went things over in his head.

_'Everything. They gave me everything in their Estate besides what they had already given Padfoot and Moony. I am now an extremely rich wizard.'_ Was Harry's dazed thought, _'But Dumbledore actually knew I was supposed to go to Padfoot or Alice Longbottom...I think that's Neville's mum but I've never even heard about her, especially if she's supposed to be my Godmother._' This thought caused him to move slightly so he could face Remus as he asked, "Remus, my Godmother Alice Longbottom, is she Neville's mum?"

Letting go of his part of the Will, Remus looked up at his cub and answered, "Yes she is. You were supposed to go to her if Padfoot was unable to be your guardian but with what happened to her and Frank..."

"...What happened to them?" Harry asked hesitantly, not sure he even wanted to know, but told himself that she was his Godmother and he should know what happened to her.

Remus seemed to age before his eyes before he even started to speak, "Both her and her husband, Frank Longbottom, was tortured to insanity via the cruciatus curse by the Death Eaters Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. shortly after Voldemort was defeated. Frank and Alice now reside in one of the permanent wards of St. Mungo's."

"Death Eaters and the Cruciatus curse? What are they?" Asked Harry, who was still reeling from the knowledge from what happened to Neville's parents and consequently his Godmother and her husband.

"Death Eaters were what people called Voldemort's followers and the Cruciatus curse...it's known as the torture curse, it inflicts excruciating pain on its victims."

Harry blinked at the information, not sure how to react to it, but as he was assimilating what he was told something occurred to him, "Remus...could we visit them when we go to St Mungos?"

"Sure, Harry."

Any further conversation was halted as they heard a growl coming from the third wizard in the room, "He knew, he definitely knew and this just confirms it."

Not knowing how to answer to that, Harry was saved from doing so when Ragnarok cleared his throat in order to get the attention of the three wizards. "Before we continue Mr. Potter, I have a letter here that was left to you by your parents shortly before they died."

Shocked at this information, Harry numbly held out a hand for the letter breaking the seal without hesitation.

_To our dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter than it means that both your father and I didn't survive the last encounter with Voldemort. We had hoped that we would live to see you off at the Hogwarts train every September and receive weekly letters detailing your classes, to see your first Quidditch match and to hear your complaints about the teachers there. We prayed that we'll be there for your first crush, your first date, to see you fall in love, marry and give us grandkids. There is so much we'll miss if we aren't there to see you grow up and become the brilliant man we know you'll be. But understand this Harry, sweetie, that if we have left you we went out fighting. We so badly didn't want to go - we love you too much to let you go without a hell of a struggle Harry. Now we only wish that you'll grow up with happy and loved with Padfoot, Moony or with my best friend Alice and her son Neville. _

_**I agree with what all your mother said little Prongslet. No matter how you turn out without us there, know that our love is and always will be unconditional. Even if you end up in Slytherin **__**or if you hate Quidditch **__**(what Lily? It's a valid concern...)**_, your mother and I will be there beside your side in spirit, cheering you on. We'll be waiting for you on the other side, as long as you live a long and full life your mother and I will be proud.

_**With our eternal love, your parents,**_

_**James and Lily Potter.**_

Harry felt a tear run down his face as he read and re-read his parent's letter, an ache in his chest that he could recall having as long as he could remember easing a little as he parents loved filled words washed over him like a wave. That ache would never fade but knowing without a doubt that his parents loved him helped. Feeling two warm bodies surround him, Harry lent back and let the comfort and love his two Godfathers were giving envelop him. Some time passed before Harry felt enough strength to somewhat get out of the embrace and get back to business.

"I'm sorry about making you wait Ragnarok. I just needed some time to compose myself."

Accepting the apology and not showing his shock at the fact that a wizard was apologizing to a goblin, Ragnarok spoke, "No apology is needed Mr. Potter, I understand." Seeing Harry nod in response he continued, "Now I have the Inheritance paper here with me and the rings you requested Lord Black."

Scrunching his nose at the title, Sirius got up out of his chair with Remus following suit as he gestured for Harry to do the same. "Harry, these two rings here are very important items. Both mine and your father's family are pureblood, but both lines are one of the oldest in Britain. Because of that, both the Blacks and Potters have Lord and Heir rings, in addition to Family Crests and colours." Seeing Harry was going to ask a question, Sirius beat the boy to it, "I'll explain everything later, just let me finish. Now, since you are the last of the Potter line and your dad being the previous Head of the House before he died, that means that you are now the Head of the Potters and once you accept that ring you'll inherit the title of Lord Potter and the ancient protective power that comes with it. It's the same thing with the Heir ring for the Black family, since I've stated in my Will that you'll be my Heir, which means you get protection from my Family's magic as well."

Assimilating this information quickly, Harry nodded at his Godfather before gazing at the innocent looking rings that were sitting in the plain looking wooden box. Slowly reaching put to pick up the Potter Ring first, Harry examined it, seeing that the ring was a burgundy gold with a griffin surrounded by flames engraved upon it. Putting it on, Harry watched as the ring magically adjusted to his pointer finger and when nothing else happened, he turned his attention to the second ring. This time the ring was a polished silver with a black raven and lightning bolts in the background engraved on it and when he put the ring on his middle finger and waited for something to happen besides the ring adjusting to his finger. Nothing did. Looking to his Godfather, he saw the relieved expression on his face, "Sirius, is everything alright?"

"Fine pup, I'm just glad that the rings accepted you."

Blinking at the sentence, a horrible thought occurred to Harry, "Wait, those rings could have hurt me?!"

"Well..."

"Sirius!"

"Pup, the rings have defense mechanisms, just in case someone not of that blood put on the rings."

Harry tried to stay ticked off at his Godfather but his curiosity won out, "Wait, if you have to be of blood, how come the Black ring accepted me?"

"Your Dad's mum was a Black, Dorea Potter nee Black, so you do have Black blood running through your veins although it is diluted by a generation."

"Huh."

Seeing that a crisis had been adverted, Sirius turned to the patient goblin that had sat through the entire thing silently, "We'll take that Inheritance test now."

A question that had been niggling at the back of his head popped to the forefront his mind, so he asked, "Padfoot, why do I need an Inheritance test?" A pause, "And what is an Inheritance test anyway?"

"Basically, Ragnarok will take several drops of your blood and the paper will show your old ancestry lines and to also see if you inherited any other Vaults besides the Potter Family and Trust Vaults."

"Oh...okay then."

Giving the paper the right amount of blood needed, Harry watched as the blood sunk into the paper and words started to show up.

_The Black Family_ _Trust Vault_

_The Emrys Family Vault_

_The Gryffindor Family Vault_

_The Peverell Family Vault_

_The Potter Family and Trust Vault_

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Sirius said, surprise colouring his tone and Remus standing beside him looking just as surprised.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: Chapter 4 is done. Things at Gringotts will wrap up in the next chapter, so I just need my readers to be patient...and not to send another mob after me.**

***author sees the mob approaching* Dammit! *runs away, leaving a dust trail***

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED NEXT FRIDAY, TTFN FOR NOW.**

**'95 is out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Answers to my Reviewers****:**

_**Dianaanne**_**: ****Don't worry, Sirius will be cleared in my story and this chapter will somewhat address that issue.**

_**Lupinesence**_**: *author bows a couple of times* Thank you, thank you.**

_**V.L. Crawford**_**: Yes Sir! *author salutes and then starts to type away at a nearby keyboard***

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, although if I there would did so many things that I would have changed from canon... 

"_To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment."_ - **Ralph Waldo Emerson**

_**Last time on Unum: Unite**_

_Giving the paper the right amount of blood needed, Harry watched as the blood sunk into the paper and words started to show up._

_The Black Family_

_The Emrys Family_

_The Gryffindor Family_

_The Peverell Family_

_The Potter Family_

_"Well, I didn't see that coming." Sirius said, surprise colouring his tone and Remus standing beside him looking just as surprised._

* * *

"So, is this a good thing or a bad thing?" said Harry, looking warily between the two men trying to gauge their reactions.

Sirius waved away Harry's concern, "It's a good thing Harry, Moony and I were just a little surprised that's all."

"But, who are the Emrys? And the Peveralls?"

Sirius replied, "Oh, sometimes I forget you don't know what most wizards usually learn as they grow up. Okay so let me explain, your Black inheritance is from me since I named you my heir. The Emrys was Merlin's family name but I'm not exactly sure how you're related them. The Gryffindor family on the other hand married into the Potter Family several centuries ago but with the Peveralls...your Dad once told me that you're descended from them but didn't say much else on the subject."

"Okay then, but you'll tell more about my family right?"

"Of course Harry, but first let's finish our business for today." Sirius then turned towards Ragnarok in order to properly address the goblin," We'll have a look at those vaults as well after the Curse breaker we asked for looks at Harry's scar."

"Very well. Now, because you made an appointment to see one of our curse breakers about 3 weeks ago were able to get one of our more accomplished Curse breaker here in order to look at Mr. Potter's scar. Our wizard had to come in for his semi-annual hand-in of his statements and reports anyway so we called him away from Egypt."

Harry turned to his godfathers in surprise, "T-three weeks? You two have been planning this for three weeks?!"

"Actually, it's more like four/five weeks."

Harry turned to fully look at his Godfathers, "You've been planning this for almost a month...and when exactly were you going to tell me this?"

Remus looked contrite as he answered, "It never really came up Harry and besides we just dropped this huge bomb on you last night. We didn't know what your reaction was going to the whole thing and you then you were upset this morning so..." the werewolf shrugged as he let his sentence trail off.

Harry stared at the two, "Okay wait, so you two planned to kidnap me, tell me the truth about my entire life, followed by completing the 'List' and...then what?"

Sirius looked a little insecure as he said hesitantly, "Well, we found out that the Dursleys don't have legal custody of you so you don't have to live with them if you don't want to and since I was un-lawfully thrown into Azkaban without a trial I'm not _technically_ a criminal. So the ministry can't take away my legal rights, like to be your guardian...so what do you think pup, want to live with Remus and I?"

Harry's jaw dropped, "You mean it?"

"Of course I do Harry. The only reason why it didn't happen sooner is because of that whole cluster-fuck at the Whomping Willow...and everything after that."

Ignoring Remus' whacking at his Godfather's arm and the muttered 'don't swear', Harry looked from Sirius to Remus and back to Sirius again as he asked, "Y-you both want me to live with you...You really want...me?"

Remus' eyes softened at the question, "Of course we do Harry. We consider you to be our family, our son in everything but blood."

Harry looked at the two men he considered to be his godfathers and he saw the care and affection directed towards him that just confirmed it - they really did want him, they loved him.

"T-thank-you." Was all Harry could say in order to sum up the loving feelings swelling up inside him before he got up out from his seat and went to hug Sirius and Remus tightly. Smiling lovingly, both older men wrapped their pup into a group hug and after several minutes had passed they decided to let go of each other, getting back to business.

As Harry was letting go a thought came to him, "Sirius, could we do something to get you cleared?"

Sirius looked at his godson in confusion as his mind started to go over what Harry was saying, "You have a suggestion?"

"Well, I have a plan in mind..."

Remus interrupted, "We'll talk about it later Harry, but first let's deal with everything we plan to do today then we'll plot."

All three of them became quiet after that when not a minute later the goblin that they first talked to in the bank, Bloodclaw, entered the secure room with a tall man following. The wizard (most likely anyway) had a thin frame with a handsome face accompanying it, he wore his hair long and in a ponytail and he also had an earring with a fang dangling from it. The unidentified wizard was also wearing a grey long-sleeved t-shirt and leather no-sleeved jacket over that with blue jeans and boots that had a hide-like quality. Basically something that wouldn't look out of place at a rock concert. Harry's first thought was, '_Cool._'

The wizard continued to walk until he was next to Ragnarok, who he then started to talk to in a low tone with the goblin replying just as quietly. The two seemed to take a long time when only a few minutes had passed before the wizard nodded, straightened his back and then made his way towards Harry, Remus and Sirius (who had turned back into Padfoot just a moment before the man had entered) and introduced himself.

"Good morning, I'm Bill Weasley." The man said in a kind manner, smiling cordially at them as he held out his hand for a handshake.

Remus smiled just as warmly as he greeted Bill, "Good Morning Mr. Weasley, I'm Remus Lupin," He then gestured to his company as he introduced them, "That's Padfoot and this is Harry."

"Please call me Bill, Mr. Weasley is my Father." Bill asked as he turned from Remus to Harry and started to look him over, "So where is this curse mark you want me to look at?"

"It's right here." Harry replied as he lifted his fringe and revealed his lightning bolt shaped scar, his then curiosity got the better of him since he added, "Um, are you one of Ron's older brothers?".

Bill blinked at both the question and the fact that he was apparently going to examine Harry Potter's scar, "Yes I am...you know Ron?"

"He's my best friend."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Harry." Bill smiled at the boy before becoming serious, "Now let's take a look at that scar. Now Harry take seat..."

Doing as asked, Harry sat down as Bill took out his wand and started to cast various spells. In between waiting for results and casting he asked both Harry and Remus questions about the scar but they couldn't answer most of them. Time dragged on as Bill cast spell after spell, but it was about 10 minutes into the examination that Bill got a result that got his face white, his freckles standing out on his skin.

Not acknowledging Harry or Remus' questions about the result of his spell, Bill instead rushed over to Ragnarok and Bloodclaw and started talking to the two goblins in a fast-like manner. And whatever Bill was saying to the goblins got them looking just as shell shocked. Finishing their conversation, the goblins and Bill turned to Remus and Harry, all three of them looking like death himself had come calling.

They then approached in tandem, all three looking grim.

Remus was the first to break the sudden tense silence, "What is it?"

Bill grimaced but answered, "I was doing the several different routine spells that Curse breakers use when assessing a cursed object or Harry's scar in this instance, but anyway I first noticed something was wrong when all my spells were producing strange results. I had seen something similar in Egypt so I did the spell I used then and the result came back positive."

"And I'm guessing that that's a bad thing."

Bill nodded at Remus' flat response but he took a deep breath and continued to speak, "Do you know what a Horcrux is?"

Remus expression turned from being greatly concerned to being greatly horrified, he actually sat down in a nearby chair as a result with Padfoot mirroring the expression as best a dog can while Harry looked on in confusion at the question.

"I don't." Said Harry who continued to speak, he wanted answers, "What is it?"

Remus took a shuddering breath as he answered, "A Horcrux is a term used for an object that conceals a part of a person's soul." Seeing Harry was still confused Remus elaborated, "The person would split their soul and then hide a part of it in an object outside the body. So even if this person was attacked or killed they can't die because a part of their soul remains earthbound and undamaged."

"They do this by..what exactly?"

"By committing an act of evil, the ultimate act of evil: Murder."

Harry became horrified and turned to Bill, "And your spell confirmed that I'm a Horcrux!?"

Bill nodded somberly but just as Harry was starting to panic he added, "I talked to the Goblins and they said they have an old ceremony that we can use to get the soul piece out of you and then we can go about destroying it."

Allowing Harry calm down and start to assimilate this new information, Remus started to quiz Bill, Bloodclaw and Ragnarok on this ceremony. After getting a satisfactory amount of facts about the ceremony and how it works Remus then turned to his cub and asked, "Harry, do want to go through with this ceremony?"

Harry answered before Remus could speak any further, "Yes, I want to do this. I don't want that-that soul piece in me any longer, I want it gone as soon as possible."

Remus looked at his cub with concern and worry in his gaze, "Harry, this _Vertreibung*_ ceremony that the goblins call it, it's an extremely painful process...are you sure?"

Harry looked over Remus' stressed lined face and spoke softly but firmly, "Yes Moony I'm sure and I'll be fine as long as you and Padfoot are there."

Remus relented in his argument, knowing Harry won't change his mind so he turned to Ragnarok and gave his permission for the _Vertreibung _Ceremony to proceed. Nodding at the wizard, Ragnarok then turned to Bloodclaw and began speaking in gobbledegook, and soon after Bloodclaw exited the room. Turning to his clients, Ragnarok explained that it would take some time to get the things needed for the ceremony and asked the two if they would you like go down to the vaults in the meantime.

Agreeing to the suggestion Remus and Harry said goodbyes to Bill, promising to speak at a later time and followed Ragnarok out of the chamber. It wasn't long before the three wizards (Sirius still as Padfoot of course) and the lone goblin started to make their way downwards in a cart towards the vaults. Their first stop was to Vault 701 - the Potter's Family Vault and once Ragnarok opened the vault with his own magic, Harry and his Godfathers entered. Harry looked around in wonder, noticing all the money, jewels and other miscellaneous items but he bypassed all of that and instead went straight towards what looked like a bookcase and several trunks near the back. Remus and Sirius didn't follow and instead kept their distance since they knew that this was important to their cub.

Harry stood in front of the bookcase and looked over the books there noticing several old texts and many more ancient books that he knew Hermione would love to get her hands on to read, but the books that caught his eye in particular was one that looked like a diary, another that stated 'The Animagus Process: the Marauder's Version', some photo albums and a book titled 'Marauder Pranks'. Taking the books Harry then placed them in a bag that Remus had thoughtfully brought, once that was done he joined his Godfather's who were standing outside the Vault. Only asking if he was finished the three wizards then got back into the cart and went further down, visiting the Black, the Emrys and the Gryffindor Vaults. Taking several various items from those vaults as well Harry, Remus and Sirius then made their final trip back into the cart and made their way back up to the surface.

And there waiting for them was Bloodclaw and an ancient looking goblin standing beside him. Ragnarok introduced the older goblin, Aurelia, as an Elder of their culture and she would be the one that to perform the ceremony. In saying that, Aurelia then gestured to the trio and began to lead them to hidden room within the bank. The Elder then explained that while the ceremony is short it is an extremely painful one, so she also told Remus that since Harry would be recovering from the process he should take the boy home immediately after the Goblins checked that the ceremony was successful and there was no permanent damage to Harry himself.

Agreeing to the Elder's words, Remus then thanked her for doing the ceremony. Aurelia waved away his thanks by stating that all Goblins despised the existence of Horcruxes and they (the goblins) felt that they were doing a service to nature by disposing of the horrid thing.

Aurelia then got Harry to change into a hospital-looking robe and she explained what he had to do. It was five minutes later that Harry was changed into the robe and sitting in the middle of a several drawn up circles, triangles with runes outlining the shapes. After drawing several runes on Harry's body the goblins gave no warning as they started the ceremony and the next thing Harry knew was excruciating pain was running through his body.

The goblins had to hold back Remus and Sirius as they heard their pup's pain filled cries (which was not an easy thing to do since one of the boy's guardians was a werewolf). Almost two full hours had passed before the goblins and the two wizards finally saw what had been living in Harry's scar. The small black waif seemed to ooze out of the boy's head and as the spirit hovered over Harry for a moment then next thing it knew was that it was being placed into a plain-looking box, with the box then being stabbed through and through with a goblin-made silver dagger and as the thing's screams filled the chamber everyone present knew that it was dying.

The cries of the horrid thing finally cut off and as silence filled the air within the chamber, Remus and Sirius finally broke off from their captors and rushed to Harry's side, seeing that the boy was pale looking, breathing harshly and with sweat accumulated on his brow they turned to the Elder Aurelia to confirm that Harry was right to go home. Looking over the boy by checking his vitals and his magic the Elder soothed their worries by stating that Harry was physically fine he just needed a few days of rest, she also warned that Harry's magic would grow some since it seemed that most of the boy's magic had been isolating the intruder and preventing it from influencing his mind.

Relieved that Harry was now okay, the boy's two guardians thanked the goblins for their service, paid the fee for Bill's services and Sirius then made a portkey in order to avoid the long journey through Diagon Alley.

Carrying Harry, Remus asked, "Padfoot, aren't we going back to Grimmauld Place?"

Sirius replied with a marauderish grin on his face, "We're going to Griffins Roost Moony."

"Would we still be able to enter? James did key us into the Wards but since he passed..."

"Don't worry Remus we also have the new Head of the Potter's with us so we should have no trouble."

"Should? Aren't you 100% percent sure Padfoot?"

"Nope!" Was the cheery reply before Sirius grabbed Remus around the waist and activated the portkey.

"Sirius!" was the last thing Remus uttered before being whisked away by his insane best-friend.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: Oh thank you Merlin! *author slams head on desk* I'm so glad that's over.**

**I seriously wrote this in two/three days. I kinda got sidetracked with my **_**Scarred **_**story and I was going through my profile on FF for a reason I can't be bothered to remember when I click on the button that says: Manage Stories (FWI this if you have a profile on the site) and there staring at me is my HP story, I looked at it and went, "Shit!"**

**So, my thought after that was: I post new chapters on Fridays and it's now Wednesday...Fuck.**

**Anyway, I start typing like a women possessed (I really did - one of my brothers was looking at me funny because of this) but I got this chapter out on time, phew.**

**I digress, all that's left for me to actually say is that I loved the comments my readers gave me (the few that actually did review...you know who you are) therefore I'm thanking all my reviewers and I also hope that you'll continue to comment on my chapters. Anyway, please either review or PM me if you have any questions, concerns or if you noticed a digression in the above chapter. Since I'm the one who proof-reads my work, I probably missed something or if I didn't make sense somewhere please tell me so that I can then fix it.**

**That's all for now so '95 is out.**

**Note: **_Vertreibung _means expelling in German - Also this ceremony is kind of the Goblin version of an exorcism.


End file.
